Fetiche sexual
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.
1. Ropa

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **I. Ropa**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Con desesperación secó el sudor de su frente, reuniendo el coraje suficiente para seguir mirando al frente y no entretenerse en la tentación andante que era Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto se lamentaba profundamente el hecho de apenas haberlo descubierto. Sus largas y firmes piernas torneadas, los voluminosos montes que decoraban su frente, exhibiéndose apenas con las capas de tela, lo estrecho de su pequeña cintura, y su boca de cereza, lista para ser devorada.

Todo en ella era tan hermoso, tan irreal, tan firme… ¡Hasta a él lo estaba poniendo firme!

 _Basta, es tu compañera…_ se recordó con pesar.

Casi gruñó cuando la enorme tela recreó con exactitud la redondez de sus senos, y peor fue notar que la enorme falda que ella llevaba se apegaba con descaro a la forma de sus piernas al mismo ritmo de sus pasos, delatando la forma del tesoro prohibido entre ellas.

Tenía todo un fetiche con verla de esa manera, _completamente cubierta_ , el sólo imaginar lo que podría esconderse tras sus ropas era demasiado excitante, y lo hacía sentirse menos perverso porque ella iba _vestida_.

En el trayecto saludaron algunos compañeros, ambos estaban de regreso de una pequeña misión que casi no consiguen por él y sus delirios con el perfecto cuerpo femenino, y aunque Hinata se ofreció a entregar el informe sola, no quería desperdiciar el tiempo para poderla admirar.

Con ropa, con muchísima ropa.

Kilos, toneladas, blusas, abrigos y capas que la cubrieran de los ojos del mundo, _por ahora_ , así le gustaba más.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ya sé que está muy light, pero estoy atrasada de cinco días xD 

Al final, después de pensarlo por cinco largos días decidí unirme al Kinktober.

Habrá de todo, limme, cuasi lemon (son drabbles, no quiero alargarlos mucho) y todos son fetiches sexuales. Haré lo que pueda, porque no soy mucho de ese tema pero me interesó salirme de la rutina y hace mucho que no hago limme ni lemon en forma xD

Se supone que es actualización diaria, espero lograrlo xD

Deséenme suerte, ¡inicia mi reto suicida! xD


	2. Cadenas

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **II. Cadenas**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La bata que momentos antes cubría su cuerpo se deslizó como seda por la tersa piel, cayendo libremente como una caricia desde sus hombros hasta rozar sus blancas piernas, revelando ante sus ojos depredadores la oportuna prenda que detallaba cada curva de su mujer.

No sabía que clase de milagro del cielo estaba viendo o si estaba recibiendo el pago de haber salvado al mundo en una vida pasada, pero el sólo hecho de poder contemplar a la mujer de su vida cumplir su sencilla petición de cumpleaños lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Decir que aquél atuendo le quedaba de maravilla era poco, si es eso podría considerarse un _traje_ y a ella un ser de este mundo.

Los collares de cuero negro resaltaban la palidez del cuello femenino, ataviados en sus muñecas, sus tobillos y finalmente en el apetecible cuello. En toda ella no había más tela que la cubriera, excepto la red de cadenas que sólo lograban erotizar toda la inocencia de su cuerpo desnudo.

Del collar principal se desprendía tres cadenas que conformaban la base, las dos laterales rodeaban el contorno de sus senos y se perdían en dirección a su espalda, la otra reposaba justo en medio y terminaba a la altura de ellos, permitiendo que de ahí se gancharan tres hileras de cadenas colgantes por cada lado, para decorar sus turgentes pechos.

La parte de abajo simulaba una tanga, con dos finas cadenas pendiendo de su cintura hasta la espalda, y sosteniendo aquella que se adentraba en su intimidad, acariciándola al más mínimo roce.

Hinata lo miraba titubeante, con las mejillas rojizas similares al granate y la boca entreabierta, intimidada.

Naruto sonrió, incapaz de creer que una mujer como aquella lo amara, y mejor aún, por él fue capaz de superar su timidez y ponerse el traje. La carne entre sus piernas se levantó dolorosamente sin pudiera evitarlo, demasiado excitado como para soportarlo más tiempo.

Sonrió perverso mientras avanzaba hasta ella, con los ojos afilándose ante las mil ideas de cómo hacer gozar a su esposa, arropados por la luz nocturna del cuarto.

Que afortunado era, y era hora de agradecérselo a ella.

—¿Estás lista, princesa?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Antes de que me maten, el siguiente es la "segunda parte" xD Anoche llegué muy tarde a casa y ya no pude avanzar, peor aún, ya tenía la base lista y la tonta de mí se dio cuenta muy tarde que "esposado" no es igual que "encadenado" xD

No planeaba poner lemon en forma hasta que me pusiera al día pero ya que, la inspiración ganó xD

En la noche la siguiente parte, ¡voy muy atrasada!

 **Zafir09:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar y leer :3

 **Akime Maxwell:** Habrá, pero como ando atrasada no quiero hacerlos muy largos xD Gracias por leer :3


	3. Apodos

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **III. Apodos.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Avanzó sigiloso, directo hacia su presa ante el naciente brillo de la excitación, empañando las perlas blancas de sus ojos. Hinata lo esperó pacientemente, aguardando con ansiedad el momento en que finalmente rodeó por la cintura y la pegó con ferocidad a su cuerpo hambriento.

—Mira como me tienes, _princesa_ … —exclamó en un murmullo seductor su marido, aprovechando su posición para menear suavemente sus caderas contra ella, haciendo presente la firme erección contra su estómago.

—Señor _Hokage_ …

Hinata gimió de anticipación, sintiendo que el delirante roce movía delicadamente las cadenas, acariciando el clítoris con su metálica frialdad y provocando se humedeciera aún más.

Naruto disfrutó de su rostro culposo, sonrojado por la vergüenza y la excitación, continuando con la lenta tortura por algunos minutos más. Definitivamente adoraba la sensación de sus pieles calientes dispuestas una contra la otra, la esencia a vainilla que desprendía el sudor de ella, brillando grácilmente la palidez de su blanca piel y lechosa con la transparencia de su tentadora fragancia.

Dejó que sus grandes manos viajaran sin prisa por sus redondos y firmes glúteos, devorando su boca de cereza al mismo tiempo, tragando cada suspiro caliente mientras sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra. Desesperado por la creciente excitación, apegó el pequeño cuerpo de ella contra su erección, alzándola en vilo para colarla a la altura de sus caderas y similar furiosas penetraciones, cuyos ecos resonaron por toda la habitación.

El húmedo sonido de sus sexos chocando entre sí se volvió la armoniosa melodía del ritmo de sus pasos, avanzado hasta la cama matrimonial donde el Hokage la depositó con cuidado. Dejó de besarla un momento para descender por su cuello, haciendo u recorrido de besos por el valle entre sus senos, recorriendo con su boca fresca la base de sus pechos, ascendiendo en círculos para abarcarlos por completo hasta tomar el rosado botón entre sus dientes y halar de él, consiguiendo el glorioso gemido que tanto había acallado su mujer.

Sin perder el tiempo sus manos se ocuparon, con la derecha amasaba cariñosamente su seno expuesta y coló el dedo índice de la izquierda bajo la cadena central, deslizándolo perezosamente. Su princesa se retorció bajo su cuerpo, olvidándose del pudor que la contenía de gritar histérica por el placer.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su encuentro, Naruto acarició su clítoris bajo la cadena, aspirando el fuerte aroma que emanaba su esposa, orgulloso de ser el único que tuviera el placer de conocerlo. Adentró cuidadosamente dos dedos a la vez, asegurándose primero de que ella estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para recibirlo. Bombeó con fuerza, buscando sus ojos dilatados para disfrutar de ellos mientras se perdían en la nada.

—Ho-Hokage… Por favor…—jadeó la pelinegra casi sin aliento.

Su rostro lo estaba matando, y antes de dejarla terminar decidió reemplazar aquellos dedos bañados en su esencia con su propio miembro, arremetiendo con mayor fuerza al sentir las paredes internas recibiéndolo con su estrechez. A pesar de todos los años de casados no había anda mejor en el mundo que sentirse dentro de ella, de sus músculos vaginales contrayéndose por el inminente orgasmo.

—Princesa, me vengo… —balbuceó él, con su voz apenas hecha un susurro, mientras aumentaba el rimo de sus embestidas y la sentía a ella estar tan cerca. Poco a poco las contracciones se fueron ampliando, succionando su miembro al mismo tiempo.

La sintió derramarse por la deliciosa agonía de la culminación y a los pocos segundos Naruto se vino en ella también. Sudorosos, con la respiración agitada y el cansancio se arroparon bajo las sábanas, sonriendo complacidos…

—Princesa, eso fue increíble… ¡Hay que repetir!

Hinata lo miró consternada, con la vergüenza volviendo finalmente.

—Naruto, sabes que te amo, y…

—Lo siento princesa, pero ya tengo el disfraz en el armario.

—¡Naruto-kun!

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** De verdad que quería cumplir mi promesa, pero parece que el destino está en mi contra. A buena hora se le ocurre a mi hermano acompañar a su amiga de trabajo y dejarme sin laptop hasta la medianoche xD

Siento que no me quedó tan de apodos, pero estoy muriendo por la gripa y debo dormir, mil disculpas cualquier error. Gracias por su apoyo a todos :D

 **X29:** Me sentí presionada (?) Ok, no xD Te agradezco por leer y comentar, espero no decepcionarte pero debo advertir que tampoco tengo tanta experiencia escribiendo de esto xD

 **Villarroelf103:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3 Es que el "reto" era con drabbles pero decidí ignorar la regla para no ponerme presión. Si vendrán más largos, solo deja que me ponga al corriente porque voy a penas en el tercer día y ya estamos a siete xD Aunque este lo he dejado más larguito para seguir tu consejo.

 **Akime Maxweel:** Espera a leer a la Hinata dominante (?)Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3

 **Zafir09:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3 Nunca había visto en mi vida un traje de esos así que me basé en google, que bueno que salió bien xD

 **Lussyvr14:** Jajaja, gracias. Ellos también son mis favoritos y por eso nadie mejor que ellos para inspirarme ewe Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3


	4. Roleplay

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **IV. Roleplay.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Hinata lo miró con indiferencia desde su silla, a aquél hombre que se había atrevido a interrumpir su pequeño descanso. Tenía que admitir que mirarlo era un deleite a su vista, más sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupada para prestarle atención.

Acomodó con cuidado los papeles al ritmo de una tonada que estaba tarareando, revisar todo había sido pesado, aguardando curiosa el momento en que aquél hombre decidiera que era suficiente de ser ignorado y reclamara su atención.

Tras largos minutos aquello nunca pasó, y curiosa le observó que no había perdido compostura, ahí arrodillado frente a ella, con el gesto serio y los labios fruncidos por la expectación. Quiso reír ante el absurdo, más sin embargo solo se levantó perezosa de la silla y le alzó el rostro para admirarlo mejor.

Su rostro era bastante masculino, con la mandíbula cuadrada, labios gruesos, y las facciones duras esculpidas por la experiencia de los años. Pudo notar como sus ojos azules se perdían en dirección a su escote y tragaba saliva disimuladamente, tratando de esconder el cómo se oscurecían sus ojos con deseo y los nervios que comenzaban a aflorar con su cercanía.

—¿No vas a hablar? —cuestionó algo molesta, aunque no podía evitar aquél cosquilleo en su bajo vientre ante el hecho de saber que la devoraba con la mirada. Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos, más ninguno se movió de su sitio. Él permaneció arrodillado ante su silueta perfecta, y ella se había inclinado en su dirección. —Si no vas a hablar, ¿a qué has venido? —cuestionó, soltándolo. Hinata decidió caminar para aplacar el ligero bochorno que estaba emergiendo por sus atrevidas miradas. Aquél rubio pareció seguirla con la vista todo el tiempo, todavía en silencio, hartándola. —¿Es en serio?—exclamó incrédula.

—No he de decir nada mientras mi señora no lo autorice —finalmente acotó.

Ella le observó sorprendida por su actitud de servicio y sonrió algo divertida.

—¿Vas a cumplir todo lo que quiera?

Él asintió.

—¿Si te pido que te vayas? —Lo vio dudar un poco, pero igual afirmó. —¿Y si quiero que me beses… dirás que sí?

El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido ahora, alzándose de inmediato y sin mediar una palabra la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la acercó a su boca para devorarla ansioso, recorriendo con descaro cada una de sus curvas por encima de la ropa. La pelinegra gimió ansiosa, arrastrándola con ella hacia el escritorio para acomodarse mejor, y coló sus blancas manos por debajo de la camisa negra de él para acariciar cada uno de sus músculos hasta llegar a las duras tetillas y pellizcarlas, haciéndolo estremecer.

—S-señora —logró gemir apenas, quedándose sin aliento cuando la boca de ella succionó una por encima de la tela, humedeciéndola.

—No digas nada… —le pidió.

Para responder a su determinación dejó vagar sus manos por sobre la tela de sus pantalones hasta encontrar la orilla y las adentró, recorriendo desde sus firmes glúteos la estrecha cintura hasta alcanzar el frente y llevarlas hacia su centro, que ya estaba húmedo por la excitación.

Hinata dejó su objetivo por un momento y se dedicó a bajarle el pantalón ansiosa, para dejar su erección libre. Tratando de controlar los espasmos se acercó a su propia cremallera y desbrochó sus vaqueros, dejando vía libre al rubio para apoyar su miembro entre su tierna carne.

Usó un ritmo lento, como una suave tortura para la mujer que tanto tiempo le hizo sufrir. La escuchaba gemir y exigir que fuera más rápido, pero contrario a sus propios deseos comenzó a hacerlo mucho más despacio, aprovechando para acariciar las cerezas que coronaban sus montes por encima de la playera, sonriendo petulante cuando ella alzó las caderas para tentarlo sin éxito.

—Dímelo, di que quieres que vaya más rápido…

—Ah… Por favor —exclamó en apenas un hilo de voz. Mientras ella aceleraba el meneo tratando de atraerlo dentro él se resistía, y la torturaba a la vez con caricias suaves en su clítoris. —¡Por favor!

—¿Por favor qué?

—¡Métemelo dentro! —reclamó, para asirlo con fuerza de los musculosos brazos y encajarlo en su sexo mojado, provocando el desfallecer de ambos. El rubio sonrió divertido por su reacción pero ella le miró molesta, casi amenazándolo para seguir.

Cediendo, se dedicó a embestirla con fuerza, empotrándola contra la frialdad e incomodidad del escritorio, sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales le recibían en numerosas contracciones, absorbiendo su hinchado miembro como si se lo fuera a arrancar. Era tan caliente, tan estrecha que apenas pudo resistirse, alargando cada embestida lo máximo posible para hacerla llegar antes de derramarse.

Podía ver en su rostro sudado y sonrojado que no le faltaba mucho, así que contribuyó acariciando su centro con una mano y tirando de sus pezones con la otra, logrando que ella gimiera desaforada al momento de liberarse junto a él.

Cansados, se entregaron en un abrazo a merced del silencio, hasta que se le ocurrió decir una estupidez.

—Vaya que lo haces bien Hinata, me encanta cuando te metes en tu papel de señora dominante.

Y aunque esa noche siguieron, mientras recibió castigos por abrir la boca de más, Naruto tuvo que soportar un mes sin su adorada esposa.

El problema no es que a veces jugaran a _los roles_ , sino que había empezado cuando ella verdaderamente _estaba enojada con él_.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Estoy escribiendo a lo más que puedo. Por suerte ya me he puesto al día con el otro fic y solo me falta esto, aunque tampoco es poco, son cuatro días xD No esperaba que el resfrío/gripe/loqueseaquemeestácasimatando me noqueara todo un día, literal desperté hoy a la seis de la tarde.

Estuve muuuy tentada a copiar los del otro reto y adaptarlos al NaruHina pero sé que hay lectores de ambos y no se merecen un copy&paste. Lo que sí es que pueden haber escenas similares pues ya voy muy atrasada, pero me estoy esforzando porque sea lo menos. Veré cuanto alcanzo a escribir en una hora, sino para hoy a la noche en México tendrán al menos dos actualizaciones más.


	5. Trajes

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **V. Trajes.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto sonrió satisfecho ante el apetitoso cuadro que era toda su novia, tentado a admirarla eternamente por la belleza erótica que desprendía su cuerpo sudoroso y caliente, sus mejillas rojizas por la vergüenza y sus labios humedecidos por la anticipación, hinchados por los fogosos besos que ambos compartieron momentos antes de que la guiara al sillón.

El ajustado traje de maid dejaba ver sus atributos lo justo, las largas y blanquecinas piernas llenas de sus marcas, el moderado escote recto que apenas y soportaba los generosos atributos de su novia que le encantaba morder hasta humedecer la tela y hacer que sus puntas se alzaran orgullosas hacia su boca.

No entendía cómo es que la había dejado tanto tiempo trabajar en aquella cafetería dónde la conoció, a merced de los pervertidos, de todas esas asquerosas miradas que la deseaban. O quizás si lo sabía, era porque había tardado tanto en ganarse el derecho de ser su novio que no quería estropearlo por sus estúpidos celos.

La escuchó gemir bajo, conteniéndose por estar ambos en el almacén, acariciándose desesperadamente uno al otro por sobre la ropa, entrelazando sus piernas para rozarse en busca de la ansiada penetración.

Hinata colocó una de sus delicadas manos por sobre su erección, acariciándolo sin el acostumbrado recato, introduciendo una mano para acariciar su punta y resbalarla por todo el contorno de su falo, mientras mecía sus caderas para tentarlo.

El rubio tiró desesperado de su escote hacia abajo, el pequeño pedazo de tela cediendo junto a su sostén, liberando sus enormes senos que devoró con la mirada.

Sin consideraciones, continúo acariciando su centro por debajo de la falda mientras él seguía saboreando de sus erectos botones apuntando hacia él, colocándolos entre la humedad de sus propios labios con cuidado, lamiendo el botón hinchado de arriba hacia abajo como un delicioso dulce, mientras sus dedos entraban y salía cada vez más rápido, deslizándose entre la esencia de su amada hasta hacerla enloquecer.

Sintió como el rápido movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro lo ponía más duro, a punto del culmine, pero quería aprovechar el descanso de ella como era debido y la detuvo, bajando con desesperación su cremallera y alzando la falda de la pelinegra, acomodando la pequeña tela de sus bragas a un lado sin quitársela para penetrarla de una dura estocada y comenzar a embestirla duro contra la fría pared. Sonrió perverso al escucharla gemir, sintiéndola aferrarse a sus brazos para soportar la fuerza con la que la empotraba.

Aunque Hinata no lo dijera él sabía que el roce de la panty vuelta una tira elástica contra su sexo la excitaba mucho más, y era su fetiche personal que ella llevara la esencia de ambos por más antimoral que fueran sus fluidos en su sexo mientras trabajaba.

Sólo pensarlo le ponía más caliente y aumentó la velocidad, disfrutando de la dulzura del éxtasis cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo justo a tiempo.

—¡Hinata, te necesitamos…!

Sus compañeras la buscaban. Se acomodaron las ropas a toda velocidad, y aunque ella no le hubiera reclamado nada sabía el pudor que le causaba ir llena de su excitación.

—Buena suerte amor —le respondió a su fría retirada, sabiendo que correría al baño como siempre a lavarse primero.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ah, ¿qué puedo decir? Ayer estaba súper encabronada porque mi hermano llegó a la medianoche con mi laptop y el teclado de la de escritorio. Hoy decidí que dejaré de hacer promesas, me jode como no tienen idea el quedar mal.

Originalmente Naruto iba a ser un visitante, Hinata la heredera fugitiva y no sé cómo terminé desarrollándoles un pasado trágico, Naruto celoso por una chica, TenTen de cúpido y dos mil palabras sin empezar el limme xD Creo que lo subiré luego como historia aparte.

 **Zafir09:** Lamento la tardanza de ayer. Temía que Hina me saliera muy distinta, asi que que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar y leer :D

 **Akime Maxweel:** Jaja, Muchas gracias por todo el animo, realmente lo necesito. Me sienta mal no ir al dia, pero he decidido no presioanrme y dejar que fluya (?) Muchos saludos :D


	6. Juguetes

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VI. Juguetes.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Como cada noche la vio prepararse, cambiando todas sus grandes y estorbosas ropas por una fina lencería de encaje, con aquella pequeña tanga de tira elástica, y abrir sus exquisitas piernas de ninfa para introducir su vibrador favorito en su interior.

Ella gustaba de ese de dos piezas, un casi ovalo enorme que entraba a su vagina y aquél pequeño que colocaba en la cima de su clítoris y comenzaba a temblar sin control, más esta ocasión parecía especial pues había agregado a su rutina otro que desprendía dos cables, conectados a sus rozados pezones que anhelaba succionar cada noche.

Un pequeño interruptor fue accionado y la mujer de sus sueños empezó a gritar, loca del placer.

Naruto podía ver claramente como sus jugos iban fluyendo poco a poco, lubricándola y haciendo más tentadora la carne de sus suaves muslos al derramarse sin nadie quién pudiera saborear de su esencia de mujer.

Entonces él aumentaba la velocidad de su propia mano al verla acariciar con lujuriosa pereza cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, recorriéndose con cariño y esmero, imaginando que eran sus manos as que la iban delineando y su boca quién torturaba boca mientras la embestía.

La escuchó gemir todavía más alto, al sentir como la vibración cambiaba a su potencia máxima, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante desesperada, en busca de algo que la clavara con violencia contra el piso y la embistiera sin piedad hasta hacerla alcanzar el orgasmo que por ahora sólo conocía de su juguete.

Le encantaría romper ese pequeño hueco por el que la espiaba y atravesar esa pared. Que cada que la veía acabar furiosamente por la intensidad de sus propios manos culminando lo que empezaba con ese infernal aparato fuera su propio cuerpo quién la cubriera después de haber estado juntos, no así, separados y cada quién por su lado.

Que no daría por ser él.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Final inesperado xD Pensé que se parecería mucho al de la otra historia, pues es la chica quién usa los mismos juguetes, por eso pensé que sería mejor así. No se preocupen, que este irá ligado al día siete, que es el siguiente.


	7. EspejoVentana

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VII.** **Espejo/Ventana.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Tensionada y sintiendo de cerca el delicioso orgasmo Hinata aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos acometiendo dentro de su húmeda vagina, asegurándose de entrar cada vez más profundo y con mayor fuerza, acariciando con su mano libre el seno libre, enloqueciendo por la sensación de sus dedos delineando el rosado botón.

Gimió agotada y sudorosa, al momento de la liberación, disfrutando de los últimos espasmos que encerraban a sus dedos y el calor corporal propio. Algo perdida dejó que su mirada vagara por el cuarto percatándose con temor de un pequeño hueco en la pared y lo que parecía ser un mirón de ojos azules espiándola en su momento íntimo.

Se horrorizó y su primera reacción fue gritar para luego cubrirse con las sábanas, demostrando con eso al intruso que su presencia había sido alertada por ella. Escuchó una fuerte maldición del otro lado y el sonido de agitados pasos, por lo que corrió a asegurar la puerta, aferrándose a la perilla como si el desconocido pudiera moverla, sintiendo la vibración de la madera debido a los golpes del sujeto.

—Oye, espera…—escuchó decir al extraño en tono nervioso, pero ella no cedió. —N-No es lo que crees… ¡Yo solo, solo…! —hubo una breve pausa, como si pensara en lo que iba a decir. — ¡Escuché ruido y quise mirar si estabas bien, si, eso es!

—¿Tratas de convencerme a ti o a mí? —replicó indignada. Ni siquiera ella sabía de dónde había salido el valor de decir aquello, más no se arrepintió, era obvio que le estaba mintiendo.

Era un completo idiota, espiándola cuando ella… ella…

¡Por Dios, la había visto haciendo _eso_!

—¿¡Estás bien!? —Un golpe sordo desde adentro alertó al avergonzado Naruto, quién ante el pesado silencio estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad por el escandaloso sonido como de algo o alguien cayendo al suelo. —¡No te muevas, iré a llamar al portero!

 **OoOoOoO**

Cuando por fin había despertado Hinata apenas pudo reconocer su blanca habitación por el desorden que ella no había hecho. Cajones abiertos con ropa mal acomodada o colgando, sus productos personales como perfume y cremas del tocador se encontraban desparramados por doquier y había tanto papeles húmedos como agua en el suelo.

—¿Ya despertaste?

Hinata se cubrió asustada y boqueó al señalarlo.

—T-Tú…

—¡Tr-Tranquila, no voy a hacer daño, de verdad! ¡No haré nada que tú no quieras! —La chica lo miró más atemorizada y el rubio al notar que sus palabras podrían sonar como un depravado sexual trató de corregirse de inmediato. —Me refiero a que quiero ayudarte y disculparme, ¡no me malentiendas por favor…!

Poco convencida, Hinata asintió. Aún si era mentira lo más conveniente era seguirle el juego y analizar por dónde escapar, aunque algo le decía que no sería necesario, un violador no la acomodaría en su propio cuarto y hubiera intentado aprovechar que ella estaba inconsciente, ¿cierto?

—¿P-Por qué estás aquí? —tartamudeó como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Luego se miró a sí misma, aliviada de "parecer intacta" y se ruborizó completa. —¿Y mi ropa?

—Tú estabas, em… desnuda. Oí un golpe y me preocupé así que le hablé a alguien para poder entrar. Estabas desmayada y envuelta en la sábana, no quise…. Tocarte mucho para no incomodarte —Agregó avergonzado.

—Oh, em, muchas gracias.

—Sí.

Ambos se miraron incómodos sin saber que más decir. De pronto Hinata recordó el descubrimiento que había provocado su desmayo y lo miró de mala manera, haciendo un adorable puchero a los ojos del rubio que trataba de no mirarla demasiado.

—¡Tú me estabas espiando! —acusó, alzándose en vilo con la sábana apenas cubriendo su desnudez.

—¡No! ¡En serio no…! —intentó negarlo, pero la mirada seria y algo fría de ella lo hizo detenerse. —Sí. En serio lo siento, jamás había hecho algo como eso y luego… ¡No tengo excusa, perdóname por favor! —pidió, arrodillándose al pie de la cama para rogar de ser necesario, no quería que ella lo denunciara y quedara tachado como un criminal, sus padres estarían muy decepcionados.

—¿Desde cuándo lo haces? —le escuchó preguntar, por el desconcierto no entendió bien a que se refería y se acercó más a ella, levantándose primero y ocupando una esquina de la cama.

—¿Qué?

—¿H-Hace cuánto…? —Finalmente sabía que preguntaba. Sin poder mentirle más, desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Algún tiempo —explicó, sin tener el valor suficiente para decirle que era ya casi un año, prácticamente desde que había llegado a vivir al lado suyo.

—Algún tiempo…—repitió ella, asimilándolo. No parecía conforme con la respuesta.

—N-no preguntes por favor…

Consternada, avergonzada pero sobre todo ofendida se levantó de un impulso y lo empujó fuera de su cuarto, repitiéndole constantemente que tenía suerte de que ella no quisiera exponerlos a ambos ante un juez. Él por depravado y ella por _eso_.

 **OoOoO**

Hinata se sentía tan extraña, _eso_ , se había vuelto una especie de rutina y no hacerlo por el vergonzoso recuerdo de su degenerado vecino le estaba poniendo de mal humor aun cuando ella no era para nada huraña. De ser un completo extraño del que no sabía ni siquiera que vivía al lado ahora pasaba cada segundo de su tiempo pensado en él y la forma de evitarlo, causando que siempre estuviera alerta.

Paseó de un lado a otro en su pequeña sala, siempre cubierta a la vista de ese horrible agujero por los muebles que había acomodado específicamente para no verlo jamás. Debería haberlo tapado desde hace ya rato, pero el vecino ahora lo usaba para mandarle cartas de disculpas todos los días. No quería que un día por casualidad él estuviera mirando de nuevo y se toparan cara a cara.

Escuchó como caía el papel nuevamente y esperó escondida. Cuando estuvo segura de que se había alejado, pues este siempre se quedaba por o menos diez minutos esperándola lo miró de nuevo, harta. Armándose de valor para arreglarlo corrió por el resanador y se preparó para acabar con el problema o nunca estaría en paz.

De rodillas se acercó con cuidado pero el sonido de su nombre siendo llamado en un profundo gemido en el lado prohibido la detuvo por completo.

Pensó que la había descubierto y se echó para atrás, cayendo sentada contra el frío suelo sin anestesia, más pronto descubrió que el motivo de aquél susurro erótico era el vecino, quién estaba concentrado en…

¿Masturbarse?

Por el pequeño agujero que daba directamente a un espejo en medio de la gran sala vio como aquél hombre completamente desnudo se daba placer a sí mismo por medio de su mano. El reflejo que parecía dar al cuarto de baño del extraño le permitió ver no solo que él también así eso, sino también admirarlo detenidamente ahora que no podía pensar en nada más que ese perfecto cuerpo esculpido a mano.

Su torso desnudo no tenía ni un ápice de grasa, y sus abdominales estaban muy bien definidos, bañados en gotas perladas de sudor por el esfuerzo ejercido. Tragó con fuerza, sintiendo la resequedad de su garganta y la extraña necesidad que se acrecentaba en su vientre al verlo mientras su mano iba de arriba abajo con velocidad, gruñendo por el placer que contraía su rostro sonrojado. Se sentía terriblemente mal por estar haciendo lo mismo por lo que le había acusado antes, pero era imposible apartar su mirada, sobre todo cuando era su nombre el que se le escapaba en gemidos potentes que no podía reprimir.

Cuando lo vio liberarse, el espeso y abundante líquido blanco cubrió su miembro y se derramó, finalmente había acabado y era momento de que ella se retirase pero su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo excitado se negaba a responder. Cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron y pareció haberla notado el rubio le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que la hizo despertar de su ensueño y pegar un enorme grito, corriendo a refugiarse en su cuarto por el resto de la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente la nota que encontró hizo que casi se desmayara de nuevo.

 _"No te preocupes, en compensación puedes ver cuánto quieras ;D"_

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Si soy sincera me siento como que ya para que escribo, tengo más de veinte días de retraso xD Tuve algunos problemas y bueno, estoy sin trabajo, por lo que tengo tiempo libre pero no computadora pues mi hermano está casi con los exámenes y trabajos finales xD

Intentaré terminar el 31 como debería ser, veremos que sucede…

 **dianapotter:** Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro de que te haya gustado las descripciones y los escenarios, disculpa la tardanza. Pues no lo había pensado, un ángel y demonio no viene en los fetiches pero podría hacerlo aparte como el de la cafetería maid (?) Ya me veo haciendo otra historia puros lemons xD

 **Akime Maxwell:** Gracias, y sí que me tomé mi tiempo xD Muchas gracias a ti por leer y dejar review, me animas mucho a seguir :D

 **x29:** Me halagas n/n Disculpa la tardanza, espero que estos días te gusten aunque sean algo más light en comparación.

 **Zafir09:** Muchas gracias por leer, me alegro que te hayan gustado, espero que estos días también :D


	8. Venda de ojos

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VIII. Venda de ojos.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Que no le tema es lo que pide, que por el eterno silencio de una noche confíe en él. Sonrojada ella asiente al cálido llamado que enardece a su oído y atiende al desconocido que la ha vendado con tanto cariño y cuidado como si fuera en verdad su amado.

No tiene en claro por qué lo ha permitido.

¿Qué había sido?

¿El deseo, la culpa o lo desconocido? No lo sabe, no le importa.

¿Es un vecino, es un amigo? ¿Será el producto de algo efímero?

Sólo recuerda ahora el sabor de dulces y mentolados labios contra su hambrienta boca, como por la nuca le toma y devora sin piedad desde su mentón hasta el cuello que con marcas rojizas decora.

Se olvida del mundo al sentirlo por debajo de la ropa, tantear sus fuertes músculos, experimentar el caos de lo divino.

Deja a los besos correr por el contorno de su cuello, erizando su vello. La venda en sus ojos le impide verlo, más araña su espalda al ritmo de sus caderas rozándose y se deja llevar por el placer.

No lo conoce, no le volverá a ver. Pero esta noche se entregará a él.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Creo que no había hecho nada de este estilo en esta historia, ya hacía falta (?)


	9. Comida

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **IX. Comida.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Hinata admiró la perfecta cobertura de chocolate que había esparcido con sus dedos sobre su morena piel. Su esposo permanecía recostado, con el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado al igual que ella, pero en su mirada podía leer la expectativa.

Jamás habían hecho aquello, pero no se arrepentía. Verlo ahí, sometido a su capricho, con sus pectorales y las puntas erizadas que los coronaban finamente cubiertos por la espesa mezcla oscura, con su miembro sintiendo el tacto de lo frío de la crema batida y los labios de ella, humedecidos, paseando su lengua por todo lo largo y ancho de su miembro henchido, dejando la calidez de su saliva y la sensación electrizante de su boca caliente a cada centímetro de su sensible piel.

La sintió despegarse cuando estaba más necesitado, pero se abstuvo de protestar pues ella llegó a probar de sus pezones con gracia y apenas un ligero roce, limpiando ridículamente lento el chocolate.

—Hinata… por favor…—pidió en un quejido lastimero, sintiendo las pulsaciones que cada lamida y su mano friccionando con delicadas caricias enviaba a su entrepierna, más había prometido que se dejaría hacer.

Ella le sonrió maliciosa, acariciando con su pulgar la punta, estuvo a punto de levantarse de un impulso y ella lo volvió a echar atrás con una mano, presionando eróticamente sus senos descubiertos contra su pecho, apoderándose con su boca de su pecho.

—Prometiste que no te moverías… —Su mano libre siguió con los sutiles roces, haciéndolo desesperar. —Eres malo, Naruto-kun…

Acalló un gemido el grito en el que pretendía culparla a ella de ser más cruel cuando sintió como bajaba, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo y lo tomaba nuevamente con la boca, haciéndolo pedir más. Más rápido, más preciso, mientras la lengua de ella degustaba su erección las manos masajeaban sus testículos, haciéndolo sentir que se vendría demasiado rápido.

—Hina…. M-me corro… —alcanzó a decir, pero ella solo aceleró, dejándolo sin tiempo a detenerla antes de liberar todo su semen en su boca. —¡H-Hinata! —Se escandalizó, pues sus labios habían quedado manchados y ella había tragado una parte, haciendo un gesto extraño. Tomó la sábana para limpiarla y acunó su pequeño rostro entre sus grandes manos, mirándola arrepentido. —Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

—N-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Yo sabía que pasaría —exclamó enternecida por verlo tan mal.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó no muy convencido.

—Sí —exclamó algo nerviosa, volteando la mirada. —Y-Yo quería hacerlo por ti.

Con cuidado la abrazó, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado pues nunca había pasado algo como eso, pero le alegraba un poco que Hinata no estuviera molesta. No sabía cómo explicar el calor que se expandía en su pecho al saber que ella era capaz de hacer algo fuera de sus límites por él, por complacerlo y se prometió corresponder el gesto.

—Naruto, m-me asfixias…

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Hina.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ay, no esperaba que me quedara cursi (?) Vaya, pensé que tardaría más pero va una hora y he escrito tres caps, a este ritmo si podré hacerlo…. No, no es trampa hacerlos cortos (?) Originalmente son drabbles de 500 palabras, no me vean así xD


	10. Crossdressing

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **X. Crossdressing.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Normalmente Naruto sería el primero en estar feliz por el hecho de que le invitaran a comer completamente gratis, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía fastidiado. No, más que fastidiado era molesto, pues el motivo por el que obtendría esa comida no valía lo suficiente para aceptarlo y sin embargo lo había hecho a regañadientes, diciéndose mentalmente que no podía estar _tan mal_.

—Realmente tengo ganas de ver eso —señaló uno de sus acompañantes, el castaño fastidioso.

Bueno, el castaño pesado y fastidioso… que también aplicaba a Shino cuando hablaba de insectos, como ahora que iba caminando con ellos. _El de olor a perro_ , se dijo, para identificarlo mejor. Era uno de los únicos dos amigos que poseía _ella_ , la chica que le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero a la que no se podía acercar porque la custodiaba un dragón que lanzaba fuego… o casi, pues era su primo Neji de quién estaba hablando.

Se los había topado por la calle mientras iba en busca de ramen a su nuevo lugar favorito, porque aunque la comida apestaba, había una fuerte razón para ir cada día, y Kiba extrañamente lo había invitado a unírseles con el gruñido de Neji y la indiferencia de Shino como aceptación.

Así se enteró de que habría un evento en la cafetería dónde trabajaba el amor de su vida, a la que ya veía como futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, que serían dos, llamados Boruto y Himawari porque se los imaginaba como esa serie de ninjas dónde salía un tipo genial que era igualito a él y Hinata era la versión real de la chica tímida que estaba enamorada en secreto del protagonista.

—Creo que ya llegamos —señaló su futuro primo, mirándolo especialmente a él con el ceño fruncido, mismo que correspondió, algo más intimidado.

Entraron y de inmediato fueron recibidos por _los chicos_ que había en la entrada, uno en especial que le llamó mucho la atención por el curioso par de ojos claros que le recordaban a Neji y a su Hinata. Miró alrededor, esperando encontrarla, pero no veía nada. Estaba seguro que debería andar por ahí pues ellos específicamente dijeron venir _a protegerla_ , pero el local estaba ocupado por puros hombres atendiendo.

—P-Puedo pedir su orden —exclamó el raro mesero, con un gran sonrojo en su pequeño rostro que le hizo pensar que se veía lindo. De inmediato se dio una bofetada, extrañando a todos, pero él estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué no le gustaba Hinata solamente? No tenía anda contra los homosexuales pero, joder, él creía estar seguro de su gusto por las chicas.

Pero es que ese mesero se veía tan femenino y delicado que…

—¡Te ves muy bien Hinata! —gritó de pronto Kiba, haciéndolo que volteara a todos lados en su búsqueda.

—¿No la reconoces? — le murmuró por lo bajo el chico de los insectos, señalándola. Casi se da otro golpe por ser tan idiota, al menos estaba seguro de que si Hinata fuera hombre sería bonita. O bonito. O que igual le gustaría, gracias al cielo era mujer o no podrían tener hijos y… estaba babeando.

—Qué asco —mascullaron a la vez Neji y Kiba.

Naruto se limpió de inmediato, esperando que ella no hubiera visto eso, pero parecía que ya había vuelto a la barra por sus órdenes. Aprovechó que ella estaba de espaldas para mirar como el pantalón se ajustaba a sus bien formados glúteos, la manera en que parecía casi acariciar sus enormes caderas y dejaba ver a la perfección su figura de reloj.

Traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, lo que le permitía admirar su blanco y tentador cuello, pero cuando ella se volteó pudo notar como sus enormes senos apenas eran disimulados por el gran saco de color negro y aun así se veía perfecta.

Se la imaginaba con él, en un cuarto a oscuras mientras ella lo miraba sonrojada, deshaciéndose de esa enorme ropa y revelando sus perfectas curvas de mujer, sus tentadores senos saliendo con prisa de su molesta prisión, su pequeña cintura descubriéndose poco a poco, su plano abdomen, el centro de toda ella, quién le besaba apasionadamente por todo el pecho mientras lo incitaba a desnudarse con ella y…

Tan embobado estaba que no notó cuando ella había vuelto con el ramen que no pidió, pero seguro que los otros sí conociendo sus gustos, soltando lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir por no salir de su fantasía.

—No me molestaría que lo usaras en nuestra noche de bodas…

Tarde se dio cuenta de su error. No le dio tiempo a Neji de matarlo o a Kiba y Shino de ir tras él. Aprovechando que ella ya lo vería mal, le robó un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo por su vida, dejando a una sonrojada y enamorada Hinata desconcertada.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Este podría considerarse el antes del día cinco con trajes, dónde ya son novios xD Ligerito, pero está el fetiche (?)


	11. Mojado

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **XI. Mojado.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **ADVERTENCIA: PAREJA YURI.**

Con la lengua recorrió cada centímetro humedecido de su cuello, ascendiendo hasta aferrar ligeramente con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchando a cambio aquellos dulces gemidos que su amada rubia no podía controlar.

—H-Hinata, por favor…—exhaló su preciosa víctima, cubierta de besos pintados con labial rosado, desde sus exquisitas mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios, exhalando aire caliente que enviaba descargas eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal.

Con pasión desbordada, Hinata la tomó por la cintura, buscando que sus cuerpos estuvieran cada vez más cerca, disfrutando del lento reptar de sus pequeñas manos por su pecho intentando detenerla, sintiendo como sus senos respondían al inocente tacto de su amada.

—Lo siento…—musitó entre cada espacio que su boca ocupaba para tomar aire. —Ya no puedo contenerme. Naru-chan, por favor…

Naruko suspiró al sentir como ella alzaba su camisa mojada, estremeciéndose con los fríos y delicados dedos de ella ascendiendo por su vientre plano, hasta toparse con la orilla de su sujetador.

No entendía como habían llegado a ese punto.

Ellas eran amigas, eran mujeres. Y sin embargo podía sentir como la humedad nacía en su entrepierna al sentir como su adorable Hinata amasaba con ternura sus senos, pequeños en comparación con los de ella, que rozaban deliciosamente contra la parte alta de su vientre por la estatura y la posición.

—Si quieres irte… vete —reveló la pelinegra, aun estrujando cuidadosamente sus rosadas puntas, mordiendo ligeramente sobre la tela, torturándola con amor. —No me molestaré.

Sorprendida y algo reacia a admitir que se estaba excitando como nunca, la dejó hacer mientras intentaba pensar en qué sería conveniente. La fuerza con la que Hinata succionaba de sus pechos aun sobre la tela húmeda por la lluvia que les había atrapado en ese callejón en busca de refugio era tan abrumadora que podía sentir los pinchazos directos en su intimidad.

Asustada por sentir tan de cerca el orgasmo la alejó de pronto, sintiéndose terriblemente por la mirada culpable de su mejor amiga.

—En verdad lo siento —exclamó Hinata, antes de desaparecer.

 **OoOoO**

Naruko no había podido dormir en toda la noche, aún la sensación de la boca caliente de Hinata, teniendo que verse obligada a acabar ella misma deseando que la pelinegra estuviera ahí.

Al principio había sido impresionante. Ella nunca le había dado señales de que le gustaran las mujeres o de quisiera algo más que solo amistad de su parte, se sentía tan asustada de saber que estuvo a punto de venirse por culpa de un mujer que casi se desmaya. Ahora que las horas habían pasado y el ardiente recuerdo de su amiga sometiéndola le hacía excitarse constantemente, entendiendo que no era cualquiera, era Hinata, la dulce y tímida Hinata que nunca haría el mal a alguien y si se había atrevido, aunque más bien fuera pasarse de la raya, quería decir que iba en serio y seguramente ahora se estaría arrepintiendo.

Asimilando ese hecho le hacía pensar que necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente, no podía más con esos ojos de cachorro triste ante su rechazo martilleándole en la cabeza, además… tenía que admitir que aquello lo había disfrutado _demasiado_.

Impulsiva como solo ella era, salió por la ventana dispuesta a buscar a Hinata aun si era la media noche.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Esto va ligado al día trece… ¡En serio, hacer esto no es trampa! Bueno sí, pero ténganme piedad xD ¿Leyeron el pequeño cartel de advertencia? xD El fetiche fue más sutil, pero consiste en las personas que se excitan al mojarse o al ver a alguien con ropa mojada, por eso Hina perdió el control (?)

PD: Juro que cuando los escribo se ven más largo, pero cuando los paso a fanfiction se ven pequeñísimos -.-U


	12. Aftercare

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **XII. Aftercare.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La chica jadeó exhausta, luego de haber terminado por segunda vez de una manera tan potente que se sentía fuera de sí. Era la tercera o cuarta vez que frecuentaba uno de esos lugares, pro era la primera vez que había experimentado algo tan intenso.

Atada de pies y manos no pudo hacer mucho por acomodarse de forma más cómoda, por lo que se resignó a sentir la fría pared detrás suyo mientras lograba calmarse. El rubio que la acompañaba la miró, acercándose para retirar cuidadosamente todas las cuerdas, acariciando delicadamente sus muñecas marcadas por la presión.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le cuestionó suavemente. Ella, extrañada por la calidez de sus palabras, asintió como pudo, aún pérdida en la bruma del orgasmo. —Puedes decirlo si me he pasado, aún soy algo nuevo en esto y…

—No, está bien —le indicó, calmándolo. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír al verlo hacer un ligero puchero que la enterneció. Era el primer amo que resultaba tan dulce y considerado. —De hecho, has sido el mejor hasta ahora.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo sin pensar se pusieron completamente rojos, aun cuando acaban de tener una sesión de sexo duro.

—Gracias —agregó avergonzado, sonriéndole de una manera tan radiante que Hinata sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. —Dame tu mano, tenemos que curarte eso —explicó, señalando los moretones que poco a poco se iban formando y los ligeros rasguños que empezaban a sangrar, no eran gran cosa pero podrían infectarse por más que hubiera buena higiene en ese sitio.

—Claro —murmuró, conteniendo un gemido al sentirse entre los fornidos brazos del cuerpo de su amo, tratando de no suspirar demasiado. Nunca antes alguno de los que se sometió la habían tratado con tanta delicadeza, usualmente agradecían, medio la desataban y salían de inmediato haciéndola sentirse sola.

No entendía porque seguía yendo a pesar de eso, pero ahora se alegraba.

La posicionó con cuidado en la cama de cuero y fue directo a la esquina dónde se podía ver un pequeño recuadro de metal con el símbolo clásico de primeros auxilios. No tardó demasiado en encontrar las gasas y el desinfectante, advirtiéndole primero que le dolería.

—Si te arde demasiado me avisas —le dijo divertido, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola sonrojar. A pesar de que estaba desnuda aquello no le provocaba más vergüenza que el hecho de verlo tan dedicado atendiendo heridas insignificantes y lo que su sonrisa sincera lograba hacer en su vientre.

Negándose a ese hecho, inició una plática para distraerse de sus extraños sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Sabes? Eres el primero que es tan amable —verbalizó lo que ya pensaba, él la miró sorprendido por eso. —No creo que sea necesario…

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —gritó de pronto, interrumpiéndola. —Aunque lo que hacemos no sea considerado muy normal que digamos, eso no nos hace invulnerables. Hablar de la sesión, saber si ha sido muy fuerte, muy rudo, si he pasado tus límites o sí consideraste que ha sido malo algo es lo menos que puedo hacer como amo —aclamó orgulloso, ella le miró sorprendida pero admirada por igual.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de conocer a alguien como tú —mencionó con franqueza, haciéndolo volverse rojo a él. Con la timidez que hace tiempo no sentía desde que se adentró a ese mundo Hinata bajó la mirada, chocando sus dedos índices entre sí y respirando profundo para armarse de valor por primera vez. —H-Hay una… ¿cafetería? —explicó, mirando de reojo si no estaba empezando a disgustarse. Que fuera un dominante considerado era muy distinto a que aceptara una cita con ella. —Quisiera saber, si tú….

Él, al ver que la bonita pelinegra no hallaba palabras para seguir, le despeinó juguetonamente, sonriendo algo abochornado.

—M-Me encantaría.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** En todos los sitios que investigué el Aftercare se le relaciona al BSDM, contrario a lo que yo creía. Como la traducción viene siendo tipo "confortar al enfermo" me imaginé el hurt/confort al que estamos acostumbrados, pero es bastante diferente pues ésta práctica es mayormente para dar alivio después de una sesión de BSDM, intentando estabilizar emocionalmente tanto al dominante como a la parte sumisa. Ya sé que no ha habido mucho limme en estos caps, aunque en este precisamente la charla y no el acto sexual es el fetiche, pero no quiero quemar todas las descripciones de una vez…

Y mi cabeza ya hizo boom, siento que repito y repito lo mismo -.-U Estoy tentadísima a hacer copy&paste, mátenme.

PD: Google me marca como error mátenme, y me sugiere átenme xD


	13. Mordidas

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **XIII. Mordidas.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **ADVERTENCIA: PAREJA YURI.**

El silencio de la medianoche y el hecho de que la mayoría de los habitantes Hyuuga estuvieran dormidos le había ayudado bastante, aun así fue muy difícil pasar desapercibida por esos ojos que todo lo ven. Ahora daba gracias a Hinata que le había enseñado como escabullirse hasta su cuarto en la época en la que no le permitían ni verla, ahora que era conocida como una heroína en todo el mundo shinobi ver la cara de Hiashi aguantarse cuando llegaba de visita no tenía precio.

No había pensado muy bien sus acciones, pero al llegar al marco de la ventana y entender que debían hablar comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a arrepentirse.

¿Qué le diría?

 _"Oye Hinata, sabes, me gustó lo que hicimos a pesar de que te rechacé horriblemente y…"_

No, eso no.

 _"¡Hinata, exijo una explicación, pero sobretodo que continúes con lo que empezaste, hazte responsable por mi calentura…!"_

No, eso era todavía peor.

 _"Hinata, ¿me amas?"_

En automático su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo y empezó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles al pensar en esa posibilidad. Porqué Hinata no era de las que usaban y se marchaban como el idiota de Sasuke, ¿verdad?

—¡Naruko-chan! —No pudo advertir la presencia de Hinata hasta que la sintió aferrarse a ella en un fuerte abrazo que la hizo tensarse y ponerse más nerviosa todavía. Con lo que hizo esperaba otro tipo de bienvenida, pero sentir la suave presión de sus enormes pechos casi al desnudo contra su rostro caliente fue mejor que nada. Dejándose llevar por el instinto enterró la cara en sus redondos atributos y la abrazó de vuelta, feliz de haber ido. —E-Espera, no te mu-muevas así—suplicó la pelinegra, reprimiendo un gemido. —¡Vas a caerte! —exclamó alarmada al sentirla irse hacia atrás, jalándola por reflejo y ocasionando que cayera sobre ella. —¡Naruko-chan, despierta!

Tironeó de ella, pero la rubia no parecía querer soltarse, murmurando quién sabe qué. Hinata sentía que podría morir, se había arrepentido tanto de haber actuado tan imprudente en la tarde y ahora, con la mujer que amaba sobre ella haciéndole las cosas tan difíciles, apenas evitaba el desmayo.

—¡Oh, Hinata, no sabía que esto se sentiría tan bien…!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó incrédula, gimiendo de placer y sorpresa al notar como su amiga besaba juguetonamente el valle entre sus senos, mientras la miraba traviesa. —E-Espera… ¡Tú me rechazaste! —recordó, señalándola algo molesta. —P-Pensé que me odiarías y… ¡Ah! ¡N-No hagas eso!

Naruko, ignorando sus palabras en venganza por haberla ignorado a ella hace unas horas, siguió arrastrando la ligera tela del camisón por todo su hombro, besando cada centímetro de piel.

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió malvada, descubriendo por completo su torso, agradada de que ella no llevara sostén. La pelinegra la miró ansiosa al verla acercarse a uno de sus pechos con su lengua rozando peligrosamente la piel sensible. —¿Esto? —preguntó, lamiendo de su punta.

La pelinegra jadeó en un murmullo demasiado alto cuando aquella lengua llegó al pequeño botón rosado, girando en círculos, rotando lentamente sobre su pezón estimulado. Presionando, mordiendo y pellizcando cada tanto con su mano libre. Hinata gimió sin reparos, no creyendo que fuera la misma Naruko quién jugara tan placenteramente con ella.

Una y otra vez sintió un espasmo recorriéndola cada que ella mordía suavemente. El placer le nublaba la mente y la obligaba a cerrar los ojos, Naruko recibió a ambos pechos en su boca con el mismo generoso trato provocando que se humedeciera su centro, exhalando fuertemente cuando la sintió moverse por debajo de la tela en camino a su entrepierna.

—N-Naru-chan… ahhh…

—Hi-Hinata, no sabía que estabas ansiosa por verme —acotó, al deslizar fácilmente sus dedos entre los húmedos pliegues, acariciando su clítoris con cuidado. Fue justo cuando la pelinegra recordó que por estar apurada al escuchar ruidos extraños en su ventana solo se había colocado el camisón sin ropa interior.

—¡N-No es lo que crees! —negó desesperada, jadeando las palabras. —Y-Yo sólo…

Divertida por su reacción, la rubia decidió dejar en paz sus pechos para centrarse en los tentadores labios carmines que se moría por probar.

—Cállate y bésame —ordenó, apropiándose de su boca entreabierta, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. En medio del roce de su cuerpo presionando el suyo y el modo en que deslizaba sus dedos sobre el centro de su excitación Hinata se sintió superada por la intensidad del primer orgasmo a manos de su mejor amiga.

—Es-eso fue…

No pudo terminar, pues Naruko le dio la vuelta, cambiando posiciones y dejándola encima de ella.

—Muy bien, es tu turno —murmuró maliciosa, señalándose a sí misma.

—M-Mi turno… —mencionó incrédula, asimilando la información. —¡Pero…!

La rubia volvió a callarla con un beso dulce y mucho más lento, entendiendo sus dudas.

—Sí, mira… Yo sé que me porté mal cuando te rechacé tan bruscamente, pero es que me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Y tú a mí, al venir aquí —agregó ligeramente molesta la de ojos claros.

—Sí, bueno. ¡Tú empezaste! Si me lo hubieras dicho en vez de lanzarte hacia mí podría haberlo tomado mejor.

—Lo siento —expresó arrepentida. Al ver que estaba por poner los ojos de cachorrito perdido que le hicieron mortificarse en la tarde le sonrió, intentando calmarla, acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello negro con ternura.

—No te preocupes, si no hubiera sido por… eso —dijo avergonzada. —Yo nunca… bueno, no habría entendido que también me gustas.

—¿En serio? —Hinata sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron tanto que no pudo seguir manteniéndole la mirada por el bochorno.

—En serio… ¡Ahora termina lo que empezaste!

Sin esperar nada más Hinata se lanzó directo a sus labios, dispuesta a hacerla sentir el mismo placer que le entregó.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Como que me dieron ganas de hacerles un fiC (?) Ok, once de la noche y me faltan demasiados días, estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas… Ah, es que no les había mencionado que el lunes mi hermano se lleva la compu, así que solo puedo escribir hoy y el martes, aparte de que me faltan dieciocho días de la otra historia -.-U

Haré yaoi para nivelar el asunto y diversificar esto y no me van a detener (?)

PD: En mi vida he escrito yaoi, excepto las ciento y cacho de palabras de un reto xD


	14. Muffling

**Título:** Fetiches sexuales

 **Sumary:** Los deseos más oscuros se esconden detrás de algo tan inocente como la ropa.

Para el reto Kinktober, todo un mes con fetiches sexuales como tema principal.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Muffling**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Hinata hizo un fuerte sonido hueco al chocar contra la pared del cuarto matrimonial, al pretender ir contra los deseos de su esposo. Ambos se miraron en silencio, retándose mutuamente sin estar dispuestos a ceder, en cuanto el rubio se había enterado de que su hijo de dos años estaba dormido no había perdido el tiempo y se había lanzado directo contra su esposa a pesar de las negativas de la pelinegra por el poco tiempo del que disponían.

Desde que Boruto había nacido los dos habían tenido mucho cuidado, primero para velar por su sueño, después para evitar ser descubiertos y causarle un trauma al pequeño, hecho que tenía a Naruto algo frustrado.

—Esto es en serio, Naruto-kun, nosotros no podemos…

—Vamos Hinata…—masculló ronco el de ojos azules, usando su caliente cuerpo masculino junto a todo su peso para apresarla. —La puerta está cerrada —aseguró, mirándola desesperado. Ella siguió negándose.

Eran pocas las veces en que tenían alguna discusión y cuando pasaba ella podía llegar a ser muy terca, no le gustaba demasiado, pero si quería ganar tenía que jugar sucio con ella.

—Por favor entiéndelo, si él se despierta…—murmuró débilmente, sintiéndose intimidada por la picardía de su mirada. La elevada temperatura del rubio comenzaba a afectarla, pero era su deber mantenerse firme, a pesar de que la creciente excitación que nacía de su vientre bajo comenzara a hacerla dudar.

—Hina-chan…—exclamó con ternura, haciendo uso de uno de sus pucheros más efectivos para convencerla.

Ella intentó liberarse de su agarre pero fue inútil, Naruto era mucho más fuerte, y viendo que nada estaba funcionando su marido pasó al ataque, depositando ligeros besos en el contorno de su cuello con todo cuidado, haciéndola suspirar. La vio tensarse, pero todavía sin ceder.

Hinata hacía todo lo que podía para ignorar esa sensación de cosquilleo que nacía entre sus piernas y la incomodidad que el pedía a gritos ser tratada adecuadamente, luchando para ser soltada sin lograrlo. Muy en el fondo no sabía si era porque no podía o porque secretamente había extraño demasiado esos arranques pasionales entre los dos. Fue sorprendida cuando lo sintió morderle los labios para obligarla a abrir la boca, apenas teniendo tiempo para pensar en el doloroso encuentro por culpa de los besos desenfrenados de su esposo devorando toda su cavidad.

Haciendo uso de la lengua Naruto delineó el contorno de sus labios, succionando con los propios muy suavemente y jalando cada tanto, mientras presionaba su creciente erección contra el estómago de la mujer que amaba. Podía sentir como inconscientemente ambos movían sus caderas buscando estar más cerca y sonrió para sí cuando empujó bruscamente su pelvis, clavándose en su vientre y la hizo sonrojar.

—Por favor, Naruto-kun… —suplicó Hinata, ahogando los gemidos que deseaba expresar.

—Me encanta cuando me ruegas, Hina-chan —masculló con tono ronco muy cercano a su oído, el aliento caliente le erizó la piel, estremeciéndola. Una de las hábiles manos de él se escabulló traviesa por debajo de su camiseta y se aferró a su cintura, sorprendiéndola cuando con un simple gesto pudo darle la vuelta y empotrarla contra la pared.

Hinata gimoteó avergonzada, podía sentir la enorme excitación del rubio contra su redondo trasero, restregándose en un rítmico giro de derecha a izquierda, dejando la sensación ardiente de la humedad que traspasaba la tela extendiéndose por toda su retaguardia.

Su marido aprovechó el momento para mordisquear su oreja con los gruesos labios y ella gimió de placer sin poder evitarlo al sentirlo estrujar uno de sus senos, más fue acallada por la otra mano libre de él, impidiéndole subir el nivel de sus gritos.

—No tan fuerte Hinata-chan, no queremos que Boruto nos escuche —exclamó divertido.

A pesar de que la sola idea de ser sorprendido por su hijo era horrible no podía evitar desear continuar. Naruto se había salido al final con la suya. El sentir los labios de su amado recorrer su cuello, succionándolo y dando pequeñas succiones en la blanca piel de vez en cuando ahuyentó esos miedos e hizo crecer la adrenalina de la situación, convirtiéndola en algo apasionante y peligroso.

El rubio estrujó con cuidado su punta al mismo tiempo que su puño cerrado rozaba por sobre la entrepierna de la pelinegra, aun cubierta por la tela, imprimiendo más fuerza cada que sentía el movimiento de sus caderas intentando acomodarse en su hombría. Adoraba la forma en que el enorme y perfecto trasero de Hinata lo acunaba y presionaba, gruñendo de excitación, sin saber si ella lo hacía a propósito. En uno de los gemidos especialmente fuerte ella le propinó una mordida a los dedos que la silenciaban que le escoció tanto como le calentó, y se deshizo de su short para torturarla de nuevo por sobre su ropa interior.

Hinata solo se arqueaba como podía, limitada por su enorme cuerpo sobre ella, una de las costumbres favoritas de Naruto era torturarla primero hasta hacerla rogar para que la penetrara. Naruto sonrió complacido al sentir en el aire el olor de su excitación, aun con las bragas puestas en su mujer metió un dedo en su vagina y enterró la tela, marcando claramente la forma de sus labios mojados, acariciando suavemente desde el inicio hasta su centro desde atrás, humedeciéndola todavía más.

—Por favor… —le escuchó mascullar, sus piernas se estaban doblegando de la tenue sensación, buscando apresar su dedo índice por mero impulso, deseosa de más atención. Su esposo le permitió ese gesto, sintiendo como su índice era encerrado entre sus labios vaginales y ella se jodía a sí misma, girando sus caderas de un lado a otro, buscando hacer presión en su clítoris. Sus espasmos le indicaban que a pesar del esfuerzo estaba por acabar y la detuvo, retirando su mano por completo. —No, p-por favor… No quiero esperar a que me cojas.

—Te aseguro que te encantará.

La giró de regreso y con cuidado la empotró contra el suelo de la habitación, alzando su blusa y elevando el sostén que ocultaba sus senos apetitosos. Con pereza recorrió una punta con su lengua, dejándola suspirar por más.

—Recuérdalo, debes estar en silencio —ordenó severo, sonriendo arrogante cuando la humedad de ella resbalando por sus pliegues la delató.

No le dio tiempo ni de asentir, Hinata tuvo que cubrirse con ambas manos para evitar gemir demasiado alto al sentir su lengua recorriéndola entera, simulando embates contra su interior. No necesitó de mucho para correrse en su boca finalmente, agotada y sensible como estaba, cuando su duro miembro se introdujo de una sola estocada en ella la sensación del orgasmo fue el doble de fuerte, estremeciendo todos sus sentidos al punto del delirio.

Una y otra vez la embistió sin delicadeza, besándola desesperado cada que se hundía en ella, sensible hasta al roce de los huesos de su cadera contra sus muslos.

Naruto descendió besos por toda la piel que encontró a su alcance y aprovechó su descuido para darle otra vuelta y dejarla en posición de cuatro. Hinata peleó con todas sus fuerzas, sonrojándose por el esfuerzo y la evidente falla a su sentido de la moral al dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero pronto olvidó todo y se dejó caer contra el piso con ambas manos sobre su boca, soportando los gritos desesperados que querían salir.

Estaba quebrándose, sus defensas no podrían resistir demasiado.

Con aprensión lo sintió, introduciendo un dedo buscando restregar el clítoris, sintiendo como su temperatura caliente enviaba deliciosos espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Cada vez ahogaba gritos más altos y desgarraba ligeramente la alfombra con sus propias manos, aferrándose a no dejarse escuchar.

Naruto fue realmente duro hasta la última estocada, cuando ambos finalmente se liberaron, tratando de vengarse por su resistencia al inicio, sabiendo lo mucho que el costaría estarse en silencio. Los dos se separaron jadeantes, recostándose sobre la alfombra completamente bañados en sudor, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera acercarse a ella y abrazarla escuchó aquella cruel y desgarradora frase que le marcharía de por vida.

—Naruto-kun… No vas a volver a tocarme por lo menos en tres meses.

Asustado, pero reacio a dejarse vencer, la miró con una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Apostamos?

Por ese fin de semana tuvo la casa para él solo, del resto ya se encargaría cuando Hinata regresara del complejo Hyuuga.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Estuve a punto de rendirme, pero aquí está. Es probable que mañana, ya pasada al cruda que da la inspiración me odie a mí misma por varios detalles que no noté, pero eso se lo dejo a mi yo de mañana.

Creyeron que no volvería, ¿verdad? xD Yo misma lo pensé, pero luego de que evidentemente no logré cumplir en tiempo y forma me dije que tampoco tenía porque dejarlo. Mi problema vino con el tema del día, dominación y sumisión, pasé meses intentado escribirlo pero terminé haciendo todo menos eso. Hace poco me decidí a que invertiría los días, por eso _muffling_ (reprimir sonidos) está en lugar del dom/sum, por mi necedad de hacer ese día en gender bender.

Están cordialmente invitados a mi reto personal _cien días naruhina_ , nacido para compensar un poco mi tardanza y el amor que le tengo a la OTP pero no puedo expresar en historias o nunca acabaré ninguna.

Nos leemos, esta vez mucho más pronto xD


End file.
